Chloe Van-Derveld Hawk
Chloe Van-Derveld Hawk is a Lupine of House Van-Derveld, born on Dathomir. Though only her father was a Lupine at the time, due to the unique genetic makeup of her species, the Lupine gene dominates over other species. From the moment she had arrived into the world, Chloe had been regarded as a gift. A unique, wished, creature. Firstly, her Mother had wished for her eyes to a mix of both of her parents, much like her ancestor had. Secondly, early on it became obvious she was extremely gifted. Anything and everything she did, including music, math, dance and even theoretical physics, came naturally to her as simple breathing. Some, not fully understanding others had a hard time comprehending her but within her family, especially with her parents and later her younger sister Katrine, she was easily understood. At just eighteen years of age, Chloe lost herself in time, ending up sixty years in the past where both of her parents were both decades from having her. Unable to help herself, she'd found herself near them and because of it, achieved a connection with them that allowed them to see through her eyes and feel exactly what they were feeling but before Ket had tasted her blood, they hadn't realized they were facing their own firstborn. The following has been written by Chloe's writer... Personality Chloe, when she is calm and normal, appears to be quite pleasant, nice and sweet, if not shy. However, for some inexplicable reason, she is often a bit odd, occasionally making inappropriate comments and incomprehensible things, but always speaking the truth, often with extreme bluntness. She see’s no reason to lie, thinking it an illogical concept. These have proved to be some of the lesser problems she created, though, because when she was having one of her mental outbreaks, she may commit dangerous acts and is potentially a threat to everyone. The danger she poses to everyone around her is made greater with her unparalleled genius and prodigious skill, in that had she wanted to actively harm someone, few people would have been able to stop her from doing so. It was as if she has no filter for her emotions, and is unable to fully control them from time to time. She has both a strong thirst for knowledge and is very very curious, often to the point of studying something with an obsessive fixation. Although she often sees things in a logical way, she can react to her current state of emotions in an instant. Her way of communication is almost lyrical, always deeper than it appears, consisting mostly of cryptic metaphors and never simple. Even if she has a conscious decision to become and remain normal, she would not be able to harness her emotions sufficiently to appear as normal. She enjoys playing games, that is extreme dangerous games that to the normal person, wouldn't consider doing. She doesn't have a sense of fear like the average person, instead very very little can frighten her, and often it is the voices and her own manifestations that can drive her to tears. Powers and Abilities Languages She is fluent in Galactic Basic , Huttese, Ancient Paecean, Nagaian, can understand Binary and as well as uses her own secret language with her father. Martial Artist Chloe's skills with hand-to-hand combat is above average. Due to her training, she has the potential to be very dangerous. She has been gifted with her mother’s intuitive grasp of dance, having learned ballet at an early age. This ability is also reflected with the various martial art forms that she has been taught by the members of OmegaPyrE. Swordman Chole has learned basic components of all the lightsaber forms, and true to her personality practices the volatile and chaotic Juyo form Marksman Despite her petite form, she is incredibly strong and her skill with firearms is well beyond par, to the point of being able to after much focus, be able to shoot a Gore apple of a person's head while blindfolded. Force AbilitiesShe has a basic knowledge of the Force, and uses it to her advantage whenever she needs to. Shapeshifting Chloe, under normal circumstances, is petite in stature, lithe in form, and of average looks.Her hair is a really a dark brown colour, almost black, with mahogany highlights. However, it was her eye colour that truly distinguished her, as genetics gifted her with heterochromia, one eye a hazel-golden hue while the other was a sapphire blue hue. Weapons Lightsaber Katana: Her own creation, it is made with a beskar hilt and contained a Durindfire gem as it’s focusing crystal, utilizing bifurating cyclical-ignition pulses to allow it to function underwater. Modified Bryar Pistols: Just like her father, Chloe has two custom designed Bryar pistols made to fit her hand perfectly. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Her superior intellect, dancing, and deadly shooting, hacking, and melee combat skills. Weaknesses She has a tendency to react without thinking, will go into random bouts of manic OCD'ness, and will defend her family and Zane with deadly force without thinking twice about it. Any drugs that enter her system can cause her to go completely and utterly insane, throwing a fit and hallucinating things, attacking anyone that dare come near her and thinking them as enemies. Anything shiny can distract her, and she tends to enjoy playing "games", the dangerous kinds whenever it is offered to her. Despite her very logical way of thinking, Chloe is naive, thinking that lies are illogical and that there is no reason to lie. Thus she is easily lead to believe things if they come from a reputable source and deal with people close to her heart. In her eyes, she trusts them, so there would be no reason to not believe them. Category:Hawk Category:House Van-Derveld Category:Lupine Category:Female Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Force Sensitive